


not long now

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, just some cute zk here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: Katara falls asleep on the train.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 1





	not long now

Lifting her head off Zuko’s shoulder, Katara stifles a yawn. “How long is it now?” she asks, glancing out the steamed-up window of their train. The countryside outside blurs like streaks of watercolour, washing into a thousand colors. 

He smiles down at her, placing a reverent kiss to her hairline. “Not long, love. We’re nearly there.” 

“Can we listen to music?” she murmurs. 

In response, Zuko sets to work untangling his headphones and presses an earphone into his good ear. “Here.” Taking the remaining earbud from him, she puts it in and rests her head on his shoulder. “What do you want to listen to?” 

“Anything.” 

He scrolls through their shared playlists, eventually settling on one of the indie albums Katara likes. Her eyelids flutter closed; warmth floods Zuko’s chest as he realizes she’s falling asleep. Resting his head on hers, he lets out a quiet exhalation. It seems like things might be okay. 


End file.
